Broken Synchronicity
by Emily92
Summary: He would be gone soon. He would be gone, and she wondered what she would do. Post Half Blood Prince. FULL TITLE: Broken Synchronicity Mended, Only To Be Lost Forever.


**Author's Notes:** This is another fic written for 10_quotes over at LiveJournal. It's number three out of ten and takes place during _Half Blood Prince_.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter_. The end.

* * *

**Broken Synchronicity Mended, Only To Be Lost Forever**

"Most people never have to face the fact that, at the right time and the right place, they're capable of... anything!" - _Chinatown_

Albus Dumbledore walked down the corridor that led to Minerva McGonagall's office. He knew that she would be in there despite the hour; she made a habit of working late. He knocked on the door, and she opened it.

"Albus," she greeted him. Her expression was surprised. Ever since that fateful day several weeks ago during which he had broken her heart, they had avoided each other. It had been hard, seeing as they ran the school together, but somehow, they had managed to not spend any more time together than what was necessary. Naturally, after those events, she was surprised to see him at this hour.

"May I come in?" he asked politely.

"Certainly," she replied, her voice void of any emotion.

He sat down; she remained standing.

"I'm sorry to bother you at this hour -"

"You knew I would be up," she said matter-of-factly.

"I have a favor to ask," he began.

She raised her eyebrows.

"I'll need you to step in as head of the school for awhile."

She sighed internally; of course this would be about Hogwarts. She cursed herself for allowing the possibility that it could be about anything else to even enter her head. She had thought that perhaps his visit had something to do with their relationship…that he had changed his mind. Clearly, she had been wrong. It was a ridiculous notion, really. Minerva McGonagall was not a ridiculous person, but he had that effect on her.

"I will," the slightest hint of sadness slipped into her tone as she voiced her reply.

"Thank you. I am not quite sure how long I will be gone for."

"Where will you be going?"

"There are things that must be done, Minerva. You know that as well as I do."

It was then that she noticed how very tired he looked. Albus had lived a long, fruitful life and was many years her senior, but she had never really thought of him as being his true age until then. He looked it. He looked old.

"Albus -" she swallowed hard. Her throat seemed to be growing by the moment, and she willed herself not to cry. She remembered the night when he had broken up with her. She remembered the_ - because he's back, and it isn't safe for us. We've done this for far too long. I have not the time for a relationship - for us._ She remembered it, but that wasn't what she cried for. She cried for him, for his once twinkling eyes that had been replaced by tired ones. She cried for him, for what he had to do.

"I should be going now," he said softly. He turned around, and began to make his way to the door.

"Take care," she replied. Her tone matched his. They matched each other in so many ways; they were like parallel lines, never intersecting, traveling together in perfect synchronicity.

He turned around, "Minerva - this could be the last time we see each other."

"Wh-what?"

"Dearest, circumstances may make it necessary for my time in this life to end. And this may happen fairly soon," he said. He moved closer to her.

"Albus," she began, only to realize that she had no words for the horrible situation he had just described. She didn't doubt the authenticity of it, but it hurt her. It was like a knife, slicing her soul in half. Slicing it in half and then cutting it into tiny pieces. And she had no words. She looked at him, remembering him throughout the years. He was her teacher; her mentor; then her colleague; and then her lover. Throughout all of those years, he had been her friend. He, her friend, her mentor, her colleague, her lover, her other half; he would soon be dead. And there were no words for that.

"Mina. May I?" he asked, and she nodded. He embraced her and could feel her tears on his cheek.

"I will always love you. Despite that night, I never stopped."

"How," she asked, finding her voice, "am I supposed to go on?"

"You're strong. I have no doubt that you will make it."

He had always had so much confidence in her; he truly believed in her, much more than she believed in herself. On countless occasions, she had found herself wondering if they were thinking of the same woman, of that same her that presented flaws that were so blatant to herself. Was she really that woman, the one he believed in so very much?

He seemed to have read her thoughts. He had that ability, and she knew he wasn't using legilimency on her; he knew her well. "I believe in you, my dearest Minerva. If only you could see yourself the way I see you. Most people never have to face the fact that, at the right time and the right place, they're capable of... Anything! You will have to face it, and you will prove the statement to be true."

She nodded, letting his words sink in. She still didn't see herself that way, but if he did, then…then it had to mean something. Maybe she was that woman, the one that he saw. The one that he believed in. She didn't see it, but clearly he did.

He kissed her softly. So softly, she could hardly feel his lips. So softly, for a second she wondered if she had imagined it.

"I love you," was his farewell.

It took her several moments to react, due to the shock of it all. She said, "I love you, too," but she didn't know if he heard her, because was gone. He was exiting through the doorway when she said it. He was gone.

That night would be the last time she saw him breathing the air that is essential for this life.

He was gone.


End file.
